


Behind closed doors

by SketchyFace



Series: Kuzusouda [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Bad Poetry, Drabble, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, No Dialogue, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, Secret Relationship, Short One Shot, Some Plot, The Tags Make This Fic Sound More Interesting Then it Actually Is, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchyFace/pseuds/SketchyFace
Summary: Everyone believed that Fuyuhiko was dating Peko and that Kazuichi was chasing after Sonia.But nobody knew what happened behind closed doors.
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Soda Kazuichi
Series: Kuzusouda [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843306
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	Behind closed doors

They could believe what they wanted to believe.

They could think whatever they wanted to think.

They could spread rumours that Fuyuhiko was secretly dating Peko.

They could see Kazuichi as a hopeless romantic who was chasing a girl who would never love him back.

Because that’s what they thought was the truth.

But no one knew what Fuyuhiko and Kazuichi did behind closed doors.

Where no one saw them.

No one knew how soft Kazuichis hair really was.

No one knew how much Fuyuhiko blushed.

No one knew how amazing Kazuichis lips felt.

No one knew how overprotective Fuyuhiko was.

Only they knew.

Because no one knew what happened behind closed doors.

Fuyuhiko was the leader of a Yakuza.

His parents were criminals.

The members where followers.

Any of them being accepting was just a distant dream.

If anyone found out a target would be painted on Kazuichis back.

Kazuichi had a family.

Not the best family but not the worse.

He needed a place called home.

He needed a family who loved him.

He wasn’t ready to not have that.

They had both their own reason to keep their relationship behind lock and key.

They were the only ones who had to do this.

Keep up this charade of platonic friendship.

They were jealous of their classmates that didn’t have to.

They could love each other without fear.

It had come up once or twice that they should tell their class.

But if one wrong person found out it would be the end.

The life they built would fall apart.

Their relationship.

The hand holding.

The flirting.

The cuddling.

The kissing.

It was all a secret that Fuyuhiko and Kazuichi would take to their grave.

And even after they died.

The world would continue to believe their lies.

No one would ever know what they did behind closed doors.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before I went to sleep, so sorry if it’s not that good.


End file.
